Flyswatter
by PixelsShattered
Summary: As I lay, staring at the ceiling, I heard a commotion downstairs. Men yelling, doors being kicked in, and people screaming. What was going on? Then, the ruckus rose to my neighbor's door, and then, the bashing came to mine, and an armed SWAT Team entered the room... (One-Shot Feat. D. Va who finally got put in the list)
**A/N: So yeah, Overwatch Beta's been out and I've been playing it all weekend. I gotta say, it's a lot better than I thought it would be, and D'Va is by far the most fun to play. So since I've been preoccupied all weekend, I figured I'd spit out something since I've been itching to write an Overwatch story and there's not a ones yet. All about those firsts. And yes, I know the difference between Blizzard and Valve, so don't shoot me down for mentioning both company's games in one story. Also, if you happen to be TheOfficialPortal and you're reading this, thanks for the sub bub.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

My name is Hana Song, but to the internet, I'm D'Va, International StarCraft champion two years running and Meka Pilot for the Mobile Exo-Force. Pretty exciting life, huh? Well, it certainly wasn't without its' glamour, but for me, the most enjoyable parts of my day was sitting back and streaming for my fans. Just getting to speak my mind and have people listen while I did something I loved, which was precisely why I was launching BattleNet and beginning a nightly stream right now.

I leaned back in my desk chair, and noticed that the background was a mess. Clothes strewn across my bed, not to mention empty soda cans and paper plates, as well as a mysterious blue line on the apartment wall I didn't remember making. Well, presentation first, for the fans. I got up and picked up the scattered junk and moved a poster over the mark. I applied my signature cat-like markings on my face, checked one last time that everything was good to go, and began streaming.

I hovered my mouse over my selection of games. I wasn't really feeling anything fast right now, having just gotten back from a minor Counter-Strike tournament, so I launched StarCraft II. I began the stream and lazily set up a game. Then, someone started watching, then another. Before the game had even loaded, there were twenty.

I started off as Terran, hoping to hone my skills, since I usually mained the Protoss. As my SCV's began gathering minerals, I started talking to the camera about my day. It felt good to let everything off my chest that I would never get the opportunity to with family or friends. To have a roomful of people to just listen to me and genuinely care about what I had to say. If I was honest, that was the reason I began streaming in the first place, to fill that void that I lived with. In my family, it was all about haste, getting things done, and stopping for nothing. Of course, my average fan wouldn't know that, and I almost hoped it stayed that way, but after two world championship wins, there wasn't much that people didn't know.

I began assembling an army as I commentated my strategy to the eager listeners, the people asking the questions to help themselves improve. I quickly swept the enemy base and saw an army of Protoss, albeit a poorly designed one. I talked about that, too, and pointed out every flaw and improvement that my adversary could make. I was sure to stick to the cheerful, quirky, kawaii tone that hooked listeners and watchers alike, even though my day was rather rough and unexciting.

As my Nuke Factory finished upgrading and the final Medivac was loaded to the brim with Terran troops, I guessed how the battle would go for my viewers and set off.

The battle did go just as expected, and even with my least-played race, I had no trouble annihilating the enemy ranks. I smiled to myself as the placement number flew across my screen and the microphones opened for a final GG. Of course, the other player recognized my voice in a heartbeat and was tonguetied to say anything.

With that, I left the game and paused the stream to get another can of soda and returned to play another round. At this point, there were well over seven hundred thousand people watching from America to Zimbabwe and everywhere in between. I played another round as Protoss and a third as Zerg, although I ended the stream early, immediately after the third successive victory.

Back to real life, now.

I hadn't won the Counter Strike tournament and the Exo-Force pay was substandard at best, and I was beginning to notice. My next StarCraft tournament was in two weeks, and I was running out of money again. I had been donated twenty dollars in my stream, but that was near the best I'd ever gotten.

I wasn't going to straight ask for donations, since that was weak and honestly, a bit rude, so I made by. Renting the cheapest apartment and not owning a car helped, but even then making it between tournaments was a challenge, financially.

I flopped down on my bed and put up with the grumbling of my stomach I suppressed for the last hour, but there wasn't enough for me to satisfy it until tomorrow. Fourteen days to survive and only twelve boxes of instant ramen and a few dozen cans of energy drink to go around. With luck, I'd have enough of the twenty left over after putting it towards utilities that I' d be able to squeeze out a few extra days.

As I lay, staring at the ceiling, I heard a commotion downstairs. Men yelling, doors being kicked in, and people screaming. What was going on? I reached for my desktop and restarted the stream, just in case it was a robbery or something that would need to be caught on camera. Then, the ruckus rose to my neighbor's door, and then, the bashing came to mine, and an armored SWAT Team entered the room.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" One of the men yelled as they all pointed their weapons at me. I quickly obliged and the man restrained my while the rest began searching my apartment.

"What's going on? What'd I do?" I asked with panic in my voice. I honestly didn't know why there would be a SWAT Team in my house right now. The man refused to answer, and instead jabbed his knee further into my back until I shut up.

After a few minutes, another man came back saying that they "found nothing". My captor was not satisfied and roughly handcuffed me to my desk while he went and started tearing through my belongings for whatever the team was looking for. I fearfully looked at the webcam and watched the SWAT Team dismantle my entire apartment, before coming to the conclusion that whatever they were looking for was not here.

"We're sorry about the mistake, Ma'am" one of the soldiers apologized as he uncuffed me. "There was an anonymous tip that you were holding multiple hostages in this room at gunpoint, but it appears that it was a false call."

Figures.

The team left and I returned to my stream to see the chat blowing up at the events that just took place. _D'VA_ _GOT SWATTED!_ They were all chanting (or as close to chanting as you could get in a text box) and others were trying to rebuild order.

"Very funny. Hopefully that was worth it." I addressed my viewers, one of which I assumed was the tipper. I ended the stream and sat back on my bed.

Eventually, I gave up on trying to do anything and let sleep overtake my weary body. How somebody got my address was beyond me, why it was funny to send armed SWAT Teams to people's houses was beyond me, but right now, I didn't care. D'Va, out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A/N: So yeah, normal updates will resume sometime this week or weekend, whichever I get around to first. Until next time, I've been Pix, thanks for reading!**


End file.
